


Pixies, man!

by WellFuckYouSir



Series: Little pieces [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellFuckYouSir/pseuds/WellFuckYouSir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles really doesn't like pixies... or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixies, man!

**Author's Note:**

> here have this little piece of dialogue 'cause I am a little shit who can't write something decent and also because nope, can't deal with no Allison or Erica

"You don't understand, Erica! I hate pixies! They are little malicious creatures that hate humans on principle! I hate them!"

 

"C'mon it isn't so bad... You actually look kinda cute."

 

"I don't look cute, Erica! I'm a manly man, I don't look cute."

 

"That's sexist..." 

 

"Oh, shut up! I hate all of you!"

 

"Even me?"

 

"Scott, you've been laughing at me for the past ten minutes. Are you kidding me?"

 

"It's not that bad, Stiles"

 

"Not that bad? Not that bad, he says. I have cat ears Derek. Fluffy cat ears, how is it not that bad?"

 

"You could have a tail..."

 

"Oh my god! I thought you were on my side, Ally."

 

"I never said I was on your side... I'm actually with Erica, you look cute."

 

"I don't look cute! Dereeeek! Tell them to stop! You are the alpha, please!"

 

"You really think I can tell them to do to anything?"

 

"But the are being mean! And I have cat ears!"

 

"I...actually like them."

 

"Really?"

 

"And... that's our cue to get out of here."

 

"Good idea, I don't want to see what my best friend and the alpha get up to..."

 

"I wouldn't really mind. I think it'd be hot"

 

"You are right... but I think Derek might kill us."

 

"Allisooon!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://wolfsbaneandrowan.tumblr.com/) and tell me if you wanna read more of these thingies or if you wanna read something else. :)


End file.
